And They Said Speak Now
by TroubleTones-NewDirections
Summary: Brittany's getting married! But not to Santana... Songfic Oneshot based off of Speak Now by Taylor Swift.  This story is also posted on my Quizazz account so don't freak out.


(I changed the lyrics a little ;D)

I looked around slowly. I had to sneak in. Frickin' sneak in? Appearently, it's 'awkward if I come'. Damn, Artie. I even saw Lord Tubbington here! He's a _cat_! I smoothened out my dress. (I'm wearing this lovely ensemble: .com/dressyish/set?id=40000792) I hid behind a curtain. I don't do stuff like this but, Brittany can't do this. Brittany Abrams sounds _awful_.

**I am not the kind of girl****, ****who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.****But you are not the kind of girl****, w****ho should be marrying the wrong one.**

I looked around the room. A lovely pale green with white was her theme. "Cute", I thought instictively. I looked over and saw Artie yelling at one of the bridesmaids, back in a room next to the bathroom, for…tripping over his wheelchair…? How douchey can you get? Wait…that bridesmaid is…RACHEL! I gasped. That's so mean. I mean, yeah Rachel may look a little…transgender-ish and, I always was mean to her in high school but, she's still nice. I wanted to run up to him and rip his heart out. That may not exactly affect him considering his heart either a.) is rock frozen., or b.) non-existent. Either way, he sucks. Brittany on the other hand was chatting away in a room behind the alter, (on the other side of the bathroom) with Mercedes, another bridesmaid.

**I sneak in and see your friends****and his snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And he is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.**

(Of course the bridesmaid is wearing the dress)

I don't get why Brittany likes this guy? He's a _jerk-off_! I grabbed a chair and sat behind the curtain. I started thinking about how stupid this wedding is. Which turned into 'when is this gonna start?'. Which turned into 'I wonder what Britt's dress looks like?'. Which turned into Brittana fluff land…

**This is surely not what you thought it would be****. ****I lose myself in a daydream…**

Daydream:

_I fell asleep. When I woke, I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace." _

_He then looks around. Artie is beaming. Brittany looks gorgeous. Her dress fits her in the right places and MMMM! I internally laughed at my ridiculousness._

_I realize something… 'Speak now or forever hold your peace." Repeats in my head a few times. I stand up as is my body has a mind of it's own. I walk infront of the curtain and take a few steps forward. "Britt…" my voice is hoarse. Everyone gasps. Especially Artie. _

"**Don't say yes, run away now****. ****I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.****Don't wait, or say a single vow****. Y****ou need hear me out…****And they said speak now"**___I say confidently and a bit matter-of-factly at the 'And they said speak now' part. Brittany kept a straight face and…_

And some friggin' obnoxious laughter woke me from my friggin' daydream. 'Te juro por Dios voy a matarlos.' I think, angrily. I look around and everyone's settling down. 'Uh-oh…'

**Fond gestures are exchanged****and the organ starts to play****a song that sounds like a death march.****And I am hiding in the curtains.****It seems I was uninvited by your lovely groom to be.**

No, no, no, _no!_ "Britt…" I whisper. I know Brittany loves me. She won't admit it though.

**You float down the aisle like a pageant queen.****But I know you wish it was with me,****you wish it was with me.****Don't you?**

As if the wedding moved in fast forward, **I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace.**

I gasp. I can't ruin Britt's big day. But, I can't have her hurt later on when her and Artie divorce.

Wedding

Brittany

We—

WAIT! I'm pretty sure Brittany's wedding is WAY more important that any damn wedding!

**There's the silence, there's my last chance****, ****I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.****Horrified looks from everyone in the room,**** b****ut I'm only looking at you.**

Brittany looks happy that I came. Artie looks like he's gonna shoot me. Ah, suck it up.

I begin talking, looking down at my light pink pumps, **"I'm not the kind of girl**** w****ho should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**** B****ut you are not the kind of girl,**** w****ho should be marrying the wrong one."****  
><strong>

I giggle slightly and look up straight into Brittany's eyes, and say just like I did in my day dream, "**So don't say yes, run away now****I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.****Don't wait, or say a single vow****, y****ou need to hear me out****… And they said speak now."**

She smiles brighter, "…Santana…".

Artie's shocked, "Brittany!"

Brittany turns around and looks at him, "I'm sorry but… let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said speak now."

I smiled. Brittany…Pierce…is…mine… HEEEEELLLL YEEEAAAAHHH!

She grabs my hand and we run out of the church as fast as we can.

"And that's how mommy found out she loves mom" Brittany smiles down at their adopted kids, Westley and Blair. Santana stands next to her and nods her head in agreement.

"Iw wannwa mweet mwy hwubwand wike thwat!" Blair giggled.

"Twhat's rweally cwool" Westlley agrees with his twin sister.

"Okay, now time for bed then!" Santana sighs. She walks into their shared room and tucks them in with Britt. She looks at the walls of her kid's room. It was painted pale green and white.


End file.
